Such An Angelic Tragedy
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: I’m Lilly. Most people call me a slut. I can’t deny that, but hey. You grow up quick when you grow up poor. I just met this guy, right? And he’s the only one that can save me from myself. AU. Lilly/Oliver. Rating for later chapters.


_**

* * *

Such An Angelic Tragedy.**_

_*****_Based on the song "Shakin' Hands" by Nickelback. ;)

* * *

**A/N – Gah, that song is AMAZING. Okay, guys. This is my big summer blockbuster you've been expecting! Excited? You should be. But first, take time out of your loliver loving lives to listen to the song "Shakin' Hands" by Nickelback. It's what this is based on. I'll include some of the lyrics in this chapter. The M rating is for later chapters, yadda yadda yadda... ENJOY(:**

**Disclaimer – Everything in this story is owned by people who aren't me. Thank you! Lol. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Exclusive Preview:**

Lilly.

Everyone knows my name.

I'm the girl on the street with her thumb in the air.

I'm the girl with the knee high boots, the leather mini skirt, and the hot pink halter.

I'm the girl with the hair extensions, the exposed cleavage, and the seductive smirk.

I'm Lilly.

Most people call me a slut.

I can't deny that, but hey. You grow up quick when you grow up poor. My mom's a heroin addict and my dad passed away a few years after I was born. I think he's the only one keeping me sane.

It started when I was thirteen.

This guy offered me two hundred if I would suck his dick.

How the hell could I resist that?

It became an _addiction._

The sex, for a profit.

Now every Friday I lace up my boots and get ready for another night.

What can I say?

I'm that girl you don't want your daughters turning into.

I'm Lilly, and this is my story.

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

"_She Didn't Make It This Far By Just Shaking Hands."_

_-Nickelback._

Summer's here. _Finally._ An easier chance to make more money. It's not like I have a choice, after all.

You have to give if you want to get. It didn't take me too long to leave the boulevard. There's so many five-star "friends" with black credit cards. I'll try anything once because anything goes. It never comes easy when you're digging for gold.

I sat at my vanity and coated my waterline with eye liner. Metro Station blared from my stereo as I hummed along to the lyrics.

I stared at the seventeen year old girl in the mirror. Her expression was blank and her eyes were cold. Same story goes, I guess.

I rolled my eyes, reaching for a kleenex to blot my lip gloss. With a sigh, I got up and walked over to the closet to slide my feet into a pair of raunchy black boots.

As I laced them up, I couldn't help but remember early this morning.

--

_My time was limited. I checked the clock on the wall and peered down at the sleeping guy from last night. Hm, he was kinda cute. He couldn't be a day over twenty-two._

_ "Pig." I muttered under my breath before waking him up. His voice told me he's a bit hungover._

"_Hey baby," He mumbled breathlessly._

_ "Hi." I spat. "Can I have my money now?"_

"_Whoa, whoa... what's your rush?" He asked me, sitting up straight and putting his filthy hands on my thighs. I rolled my eyes, "I have to go." _

_ "Whatever." He let me go, reaching to the night stand for his wallet. As he pulled out a twenty, I nearly vomited. A twenty, for all the shit you made me do to your drunken ass last night?_

_ Fucking jackoff._

_He slipped it into my hand and smirked. "You got it bad, girl."_

_ "Thanks." I narrowed my eyes, grabbing my purse and rushing out the door._

_--_

So goes every morning of my life now. I glanced at myself in the full body mirror with curiosity. I couldn't see what was so _trashy_ with how I dressed.

So _slutty._

So _indecent._

Please. Like no other girl in the world goes out like this? I combed through the edgy, fringed bangs covering my forehead and put in purple extensions.

Ah, now I'm ready.

I ran downstairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mother before I left.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, slapping her forearm. I rolled my eyes once I saw the injection needle. "I'm going to Miley's."

"Dressed like that?"

Her eyes traveled from my boots, across the purple fishnets and armlengths, passed the black skirt, and up to the purple wifebeater.

"Mhm," I muttered before slamming the door.

Fuck her!

I hate my mom. She never gave a shit about me or my dad.

She sure didn't seem to care when she let my brother drive to his friends house after drinking all morning.

She sure didn't seem to care when she let him die in the hospital in my arms while she was out drinking with her friends.

I gave up on her a long time ago, and I'm not traveling back down that road again.

Let's see now, Builder's Square, Bailey Avenue, ah.

I looked around for police before darting down the alley. Where is he? He's supposed to be here.

Jesse's my most loyal "client".

_And _not to mention he's seventeen, like me. All my others are either gross perverts in their fifties, or "unhappy" married men in their late thirties.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. "Jesse! Thank God it's you."

"What, no hug?"

I laughed, wrapping my nimble arms around his waist and hugging him tightly before letting go. "Remember, you still owe me from last weekend. Uh, fifty dollars I belive. Oh, and an extra fifty for your friend."

Jesse grinned, "Sorry about Alex. He'd never been with a...you know, before."

I glanced at the ground before looking back up. "_Prostitute_?"

He touched my shoulder, "You're not a prostitute, Lilly. You're just...a hooker."

"Like that's much better." I scoffed.

"Here, a hundred bucks." He put the money in my back pocket before slapping my ass. I swatted his hand. "Hey! That's gonna be another ten."

"Damn, girl! You don't run cheap, do you?" He joked, before sucking his teeth. "Too bad I'm broke. I had to steal that hundred from my boss."

I chuckled, "All out, huh?"

He nodded, "Oh hey, by the way. I'm gonna need you again Saturday. I'm going to a party with this girl, and if she doesn't give me what I want, I'm gonna need you to fix it."

He clicked his tongue. I rolled my eyes, "You're not gonna tape another picture to my face again, are you?"

"No." He laughed.

"Then okay. Just call me Friday night so I'll know in advance. But hey, I gotta go."

"Don't spend it all in one place!" He slugged my shoulder before walking back down the alley.

Leaves crunched beneath my feet as I made my way into sunlight.

--

I held the thin paper between my lips and cupped my hands around the lighter. It was raining. My hair was soaked and dripping down my back.

I took off the gray hoodie I was wearing and draped it over my head to use as an umbrella. The white t-shirt I was wearing clung to my body and it wasn't hard to see my nipples poking out in the rain.

I ran quickly down the side walk, my shoes splashing in the puddles. With a sigh, I stopped beside a brick wall and rested against it.

I closed my eyes for a breif moment to take in the atmosphere. There's no way in hell I am going home. It's better out here, in the storm, than there.

I took another drag, inhaling the toxin and blowing out the smoke. Before I took another one, a raindrop hit the lit end. "Fuck!" I groaned, kicking the wall.

I tossed the cigarette on the ground and kicked it to the empty street. Dark clouds were forming above my head and I ran a hand through my damp blonde hair.

Wiping my hands on the black jeans I was wearing, I started walking again. I put the hoodie back on and left it upzipped. Chances are, I'm gonna need it again soon.

I'm guessing I've walked about three miles now. No sign of life in sight. Finally, I gave up on finding my unknown destination and sat on the pavement, letting my feet rest in the street.

I pressed my back against a brick wall and rested my head in my hands. Sigh.

It's official. I'm out of cigarettes, I'm out of beer, I have no money, and there's no business today.

My luck is running out.

Until.

Aha! A person!

I saw a guy, around my age, walking out from the apartment complex across the street. "Fuck you, Kassi!" He shouted up toward a third story window. A suntanned, black haired girl hung her head out of the window. "You're gonna regret this, Oliver! I mean it! Try and find someone like me!" _Slam!_ The window shut.

He muttered profanity as he walked into the empty street. "Fucking ignorant little piece of sh-"

His eyes locked on mine, staring at him, my head cocked to the side slightly.

I shook myself out of the daze I was in and shifted my weight. "Oh, um-"

He scoffed, "You got a light?" He asked, gesturing to the cigarette pack I was holding.

I clumsily folded my arms, then placed them on my hips, only to fold them again.

He shrugged, nudging towards me. "Do you talk?"

Within seconds, I gathered my composure and shook myself out of the random staring contest I was having with myself. No, not crazy at all.

"Oh, um. Sorry. I don't." I shrugged, "I kinda got angry and chucked it in the street two miles ago."

He groaned, "Ugh could this day get any worse?!"

I slumped my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

We were both leaning against the brick wall now, his head resting in his hands.

"Excuse me?" He asked wearily.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of nosy, but when a stranger storms out of an apartment door at eleven at night, you'd think something's wrong."

"Oh, that." He shrugged carelessly. "My girlfriend. She's being a bitch."

My head, unwillingly, hung low. I didn't feel the need to intrude myself into his business. I didn't even know his name!

"God," He muttered, "Sometimes I just wish I never met her."

I remained silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law.

"I just have to find somewhere to stay." He mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear.

I cleared my throat, "Well, you can stay with me. I mean, we have plenty of room. Honestly."

He looked around for a moment before turning to me, "Hasn't your mom ever told you not to let strangers into your house?"

"You're not a stranger. I'm Lilly, you're Oliver. See? Not strangers anymore."

He chuckled, the velvet corners of his lips dancing. I sighed, "Come on. It's better than sleeping in some run down cheap motel room."

--

I glanced at the clock. One in the morning. My finger was tapping on the wall beside me as I heard the shower turn off. I gulped.

Luckily, my mom was passed out in her room with the door locked. She's so pathetic. I continued to undress myself, carefully sliding the jeans off my tanned legs then stripping myself of the lacy underwear and replacing them with sleeping shorts.

Before I got my shirt on, I heard my bedroom door open. Shit! I quickly covered myself as bullets of red shot across my face.

Oliver stood there, eyes wide open. "Umh."

I pulled the camisole over my breasts and smirked at him. "Something wrong, buddy?"

He remained silent, carefully shaking his head. "Uh, where do I...?" He trailed off.

I put my hair into a loose ponytail and shrugged, joking. "You could sleep in the closet if you wanted."

He leaned against the wall, still dripping from his shower. "How about I just sleep on the floor?"

My head shot up to look at him.

"C'mon, I don't snore." He said defensively.

I sighed deeply. "Fine. Okay, sure." Rolling my eyes, I turned the lights off, slid into the soft warm sheets and settled my head in the pillow.

I saw him gather a thick blanket from my closet and lay it on the floor before getting down himself.

I sunk into the soft fabric before I heard a voice. "So."

Yawn.

"So...?"

"How old are you, anyway? Fourteen?"

My jaw dropped. "I'm seventeen! Thank you."

"My mistake," He snickered. I flipped myself over to where I could see him. "Well, what about you?! How old are you?"

He sensed the anger in my voice and chuckled.

I glared through the darkness. "Huh?"

"I'm twenty-one." He said in the most monotone I could imagine.

I remained silent, occasionally swallowing to ease my own silence.

Then, it hit me. What the hell was I thinking letting a guy I hardly knew sleep in my room? This had to be against some law.

"I'm surprised you let me stay here," He muttered. I yawned again, "Why are you?"

"Iunno," was his subtle reply. "I could've been some rapist or something."

My eyes rolled, "Believe me. That doesn't scare me."

Not like I'm not used to it. I pretended like I was getting sleepy to avoid further conversation. This isn't working. "Goodnight, Oliver."

I rolled over, slightly wiping my damp eyes.

A minute later, he replied. "Night, Lilly."

* * *

**A/N – Okay, wow. The ending of this chapter sucks. Big time. But I kinda ran out of an idea that would lead into the great-ness that occurs in the next chapter. ;) Cough.**

**Leave your thoughts?**

**Oh, btw. For all you little pervs that want the sex, it's in chapter three :)**


End file.
